mismagiusfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikachu
Pikachu is a electric pokemon his japanese name is "Pikachu ピ カ チ ュ ウ" He evolve from pichu with happiness and evolve to raichu with a thunder stone. Pokedex entry Trivia * Niue released a one-dollar coin featuring Pikachu as part of a commemorative promotion for the Pokémon franchise, with Pikachu on one side and the nation's coat of arms on the other. * Pikachu and its evolved form share their category with Rattata, Raticate, Sandshrew, andSandslash. They are all known as the Mouse Pokémon. * Veronica Taylor has stated that Pikachu is her favorite Pokémon. Sarah Natochenny has said it was her favorite as well, along with Mew. * In 2008, Japanese researchers discovered a new protein that helps carry electrical impulses from the eyes to the brain and named it pikachurin. According to the researchers, the decision was based on both the Pokémon and protein possessing "lightning-fast moves and shocking electric effects". * There have been three Pikachu balloons in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. The first, known as the "Flying Pikachu" was flown from 2001 through 2005. It was used in a morning rush hour test of wind conditions in Times Square after an accident involving an M&M's balloon in the 2005 parade1 and made its farewell appearance at the Party of the Decade in August 2006, in New York City's Bryant Park. The second version debuted in the 2006 parade, features glowing cheeks, and chases a Poké Ball balloon. The third one, introduced for the 2014 parade, has Pikachu wearing a green scarf and holding a small Pikachu shaped snowman. * Pikachu is one of fourteen Pokémon that one can collect foreign Pokédex entries for in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. * The earliest depictions of Pikachu had differently-colored bellies, most notably the sprites for Pokémon Red, Green, andBlue, as well as the international Red and Blue. * Pikachu is the only core series starter Pokémon with a pre-evolved form, though Pichu was not available in Pokémon Yellow. * Pikachu is the only core series starter Pokémon that is not Fire, Water, or Grass-type. * According to A Sneak Peek at Pokémon, Pikachu can deliver a constant current of 1000 amperes. * As of Generation V, Pikachu has the most event-exclusive moves available to it. * In the Japanese Pokémon Stadium, Pikachu is the only Pokémon that can be used in battle that is not fully evolved. * In Pokémon Yellow, X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Pikachu uses its cry from the anime as voiced by Ikue Ohtani. Pikachu is the only Pokémon that uses its anime voice in any core series game. ** If the starter Pikachu from Yellow is transferred to Pokémon Stadium or Stadium 2, it will also use its anime voice. * Black, White, Black 2, and White 2 are the only core series, handheld games in which Pikachu is not available in some way. * Pikachu was the focus of a Pokémon Center collection in June 201 Origin Pikachu is based on rodents Category:Electric Category:3 evolutions Category:Kanto Category:Stone evolution Category:Alternate forms Category:Starter